Esclava de tu amor
by xlspx
Summary: Hermione Granger cae en la depresión que viven los “sangre sucia”. Ella es una esclava, al igual que su familia. Y, misteriosamente, la familia Malfoy la compra. El hijo de ellos quiere que ella sufra. Sentimientos dormidos. UNIVERSO PARALELO. HYD.-
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Esclava de tu amor**

_**L.B.S**_

**Título:** Esclava de tu amor

**Género:** Romance.

**Protagonistas: **Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

**Fecha de inicio: **martes, 14 de marzo de 2006 14:58:51

**Edades:** Mayores de 13

Resumen: **La joven inteligente y valiente cae en la depresión que viven los "sangre sucia". Ella es una esclava, al igual que su familia. Y, misteriosamente, la familia Malfoy la compra. El hijo de ellos quiere que ella sufra. Sentimientos dormidos, adolescencia olvidada, esclavitud y el deseo más grande... la libertad.**

**Dedicado a Argentina. Los momentos malos pasaran y que pronto serán recompensados. Y también dedicado a las abuelas y madres de plaza de mayo. Luchando por su sueño de encontrar a los desaparecidos y para que nunca más exista un golpe militar.**

"**Ni olvido, ni perdón". "Cuando duele nunca... nunca se olvida".**

* * *

Esta historia es un universo PARALETO. Los personajes no me pertenecen ni esto viene con fines de lucro. Bla, bla, bla.

* * *

**1**

**Familias**

Tal vez nunca, en toda la historia de la magia, se creyó que iba a llegar un momento como el que ahora estaban viviendo los magos. Cuando Voldemort cayó finalmente, haciendo que muchas personas cambiaran de parecer. Los que eran Mortifagos fueron perdonados y volvieron al poder. Los adinerados solo brillaban y podían sobrevivir mientras que los sangre sucias eran esclavos. Como sucedió hace siglos anteriores, los pobres eran esclavos de los más millonarios. Y eso sucedía ahora.

Una joven miraba por la ventana de su casa una y otra vez. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estos estaban rojos. Su cabello había perdido su color. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—No puedes hacer esto, Hermione—le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La chica se dio vuelta y miró con ternura a un chico pequeño. Era su hermanito. Sus padres habian fallecido en un accidente. La chica estaba escapando de la esclavitud. Pero había llegado el momento de no hacerlo más. Iría con su tío, donde le mostraría la familia que había decidido comprarla. Tendría que trabajar, limpiar, ayudar a los dueños y seguir ordenes. Los sangre sucia ahora tenían que trabajar para los magos de sangre limpia.

—¿Por qué no vas en busca de tus mejores amigos¡Ron y Harry no permitirían esto!—exclamó el nene. Sus ojos color miel lloraban. Hermione se agachó junto a el y acarició su mejilla.

—No todo es un cuento de fantasía como siempre te he contado. No existen sueños, magia ni colegios que salvaran tu vida. Mi verdadera vida esta por comenzar, Matthew. Te quedaras con el tío Charlie. Yo estaré bien... te lo prometo.

El nene siguio llorando y su hermana lo abrazó.

Hermione no solo tenía que ayudar a su familia, sino que también tenía que cumplir lo que todas las personas de su clase hacían. Todos sus familiares, que eran sangres sucias, también eran esclavos. Solo su tío Charlie, que se había casado con una mujer de sangre limpia, así fue como pudo salvar su vida.

Su hermanito menor tenía razón. Ron y Harry no permitirían eso. Harry no podría casarse con ella, ya que estaba de novio con Ginny. Pero Ron si. El no tendría problema, tal vez. Tenía una solución a lo que sucedía. Tenía una solución a ser humillada y avergonzada por años. Cerró los ojos mientras que contenía las lágrimas, no podía llorar frente a el. No podía hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy jugaba al golf mágico con su hermano menor. Tenía 2 años menos que el. Los dos se llevaban muy bien. Andre era un chico amoroso. Draco sabía que su hermano no era en verdad su hermano, y Andre también lo sabía. Pero sin tener lazos de sangre, ambos se amaban. Andre tenía el cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos claros, casi grises. Una sonrisa hermosa, a diferencia de Draco, y un humor increible.

Fueron hacia la piscina con una sonrisa. Ambos iban a meterse sin siquiera sacarse la ropa, cosa que su madre odiaba y siempre se quejaba. Narcisa Malfoy estaba acostada en una silla cerca de la piscina. Tenía un traje de baño blanco y unos grandes anteojos. Draco la miró de lejos. Su relación últimamente estaba muy fría y olvidada. Se miraban y se sonreían de vez en cuando. El no quería llevarse así con su madre pero Narcisa lo miraba con indiferencia. Su padre también no le hablaba.

—Hola, hijo. Me dijo la esclava Anne que has estado descompuesto—le habló finalmente su madre. Draco la miró contento y se sacó la remera, por que el calor era sofocante. Su madre miró sorprendida los músculos de su hijo.

—No te preocupes, madre. Me sentí mal—le dijo el sonriéndole. Andre se tiró a la piscina. Narcisa lo miró con ternura.

—¿Has estado en el gimnasio?

—Hago Quidditch, mama—le corrigió el. Narcisa solo quería entablar una conversación mientras que miraba a su hijo pequeño—. Siempre lo quisiste más a el que a mi.

—¡Draco, hijo!—exclamó ella levantándose, sacándose los anteojos y mirándolo enojada—. Los quiero a los dos por igual. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Draco se levantó, sin saber bien lo que hacia, y se fue hacia su enorme mansión. Recordó que su padre lo había llamado para decirle que una nueva persona estaría en la casa.

—Veo que te gusta lastimar a tu madre, somos dos—dijo una voz fría cuando Draco entró al salón principal, donde había alguien tocando el piano. Draco miró a su padre, quien desconocía de donde había sacado talento para tocar el piano.

—¿Por qué lo dices¿Qué le has hecho a mama¿Otra vez la has engañado?

—No entiendo por que, Draco. Pero ya deberías entender el por que lo hice. Eres un gran nene que quiere crecer pero no puede—le dijo el con una sonrisa maligna.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Cuando sientes atracción por otra persona, tanto que no puedes sacar tus ojos de ella, no es amor... sino pasión. Yo sentí eso por esa mujer... cosas que hace mucho no siento por tu madre—le dijo Lucius. Draco entendió lo que sucedía. Pero no quería hablar del tema.

—¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Por que he comprado una esclava—le dijo el en silencio. Draco se quedó mirandola sin poder creerlo. No podía creer que le dijera eso.

—¿Un esclava¿Te refieres a una sangre sucia?

—Claro que si. No hay nada más hermoso que ver a una sangre sucia sufriendo y siendo humillada hasta la medula—le dijo el con odio y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ese brillo aparecio cuando finalmente lastimó a Hermione. El fue quien la lastimó y Ron saltó para ayudarla. Draco miraba la escena como si odiara a Ron, sin saber por que.

—Pero lamentablemente—le dijo Lucius cerrando el piano. Eso despertó a Draco de repente—, tengo que irme de viaje a ver a la hermosa mujer de la que te hable. Y tu, hijo mio, tienes que hacerla humillar tanto que llore bajo tus pies y te implore que dejes de hacerlo.

Draco se sorprendió por la frialdad de su padre pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de su fabulosa casa. La esclava Anne, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Draco ya estaba ahí, la tomó de la cintura y le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

—Señor Draco, déjeme abría la puerta por favor—le pidió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. Draco la vivía coqueteando cada vez que podía. La chica no le prestaba atención pero no llegaban a los limites.

—Sabes que te amo... ¿Por qué me tratas así? Solo déjame besarte una sola vez...—le decía el con una sonrisa burlona. Ella sabía que era en broma. Le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Ya tuviste mucho, déjame abrir la puerta antes de que la señora se enoje conmigo y no puedas decirme que me amas—le pidió ella. Draco se quedó a su lado viendo quien era la persona a la que iba a molestar y cuando la vi se quedó perplejo. Era Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Holiz! Como están? Me presento, soy Luniz.Para más info ver en mi Acount. En fin. Esta historia tiene miles de años pero todos dicen que es la mejor que hice. Es una hermosa historia de amor y drama que espero que les guste. Es algo dolorosa así que por favor compren pañuelos. Los invito a leer!**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios desde ya!!**_

_**LunizLysius**_

* * *


	2. Empieza el juego de tu dolor

_Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Se los agradezco! Este cap es más largo y se pone más divertido :D_

_Gracias a:_

_ katty watson  
Merodeadora-Chii  
MOnica  
_

**_LunizLysius_**

* * *

**2**

**Empieza el juego de tu dolor**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Sugerencia:**

**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun más lindo tienes que conseguir la version instrumental de la cancion "My Heart will go on" de Celine Dion.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco al verla se quedó totalmente quieto. No sabía si reírse o ayudarla. La chica tenía la mirada baja y los ojos algo rojos. Su rostro había cambiado con el pasar de los tiempos. Sus ojos eran mucho más profundos que antes, su mirada era penetrante, su rostro era el de una mujer. Draco se quedó mirandola.

—Buenos días, señorita. Soy la esclava Anne. Pase que los señores la están esperando—le dijo ella. Hermione levantó la mirada y miró a Draco. Sus miradas de cruzaron por minutos. A Hermione lo acompañaba un hombre bastante parecido a el. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y mirada fija en la casa.

—Al fin la esclava ha llegado—dijo Lucius sentándose en el salón, donde antes tocaba el piano. La esclava trajo tazas de café y tomó las maletas de la chica. Hermione se tomaba de las manos mientras que temblaba. Draco se desparramó delante de ella.

—Creo que no hay mucho que hablar, señorita Granger. Yo la he comprado sin saber que era usted—le dijo Lucius sonriéndole—. Tu tío no tiene que hablarme sobre tus derechos. Ya que tus derechos están en el bolsillos de los Malfoy.

—Siempre tan frió—susurró Narcisa con su mirada de odio hacia su esposo. Draco la miró sin entender lo que sucedía. Andre también lo hizo. Narcisa no era tan obvia sobre el odio que tenía por Lucius.

—Así que, señorita Granger, la esclava Anne le mostrara donde se encuentra su habitación. Y mi esposa le dirá que tendrá que hacer—dijo Lucius levantándose. Anne acompañó a el tío de Hermione a la puerta. Mientras, Hermione esperaba las indicaciones de la madre de Draco en su habitación.

No entendía que le sucedía. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Sus pensamientos estaban algo lastimados. Se sentía rara. Cuando había visto a Draco su corazón había latido bastante.

Y hablando de Roma...

—Creo que hay que dejar las cosas muy claras, Granger—dijo el rubio nombrado cerrando la puerta y mirandola seriamente. La chica se asustó al verlo entrar.

—Mira, Malfoy, que sea tu esclava no significa que TU puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo—le dijo ella furiosa. Draco la miró sonriente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

—Mi padre se ira y el me dijo que serás MI esclava. Eso también significa que vengas conmigo a los campeonatos de golf, por que eres MI esclava. ¿Entiendes? **MI ESCLAVA.**

Hermione intentaba soltarse de el. No podía hacerlo. Ella no podía dejar de ser quien era. Para Draco era la chica inteligente, la que le pegó en tercero. No podía hacer eso.

—¡Suéltame! Déjame—le decía ella intentando moverse.

—¡Anne¡¿Anne¿Dónde es la habitación de la esclava?—preguntaba Narcisa por los pasillos. Draco soltó a Hermione y abrió la puerta. La chica se quedó algo tonta por lo que había pasado.

—No lo olvides...—le susurró el con una mirada de poder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cómo no olvidar lo que el le había dicho? Hermione ni escuchaba lo que Narcisa le decía. Estaba tan asustada que le costaba respirar con normalidad. Tenía un nudo en el estomago y le impedía respirar. Narcisa iba caminando como si fuera una diosa por su casa indicándole lo que tenía que limpiar o hacer.

Hermione caminaba con la mirada alta pero con los brazos caídos. No podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo. Draco la había amenazado y no le esperaba un buen futuro en esa casa.

—¿Entiendes, linda?—le preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió débilmente—. Que bonita que eres. Es una gran lastima que seas esclava. Pero eso no prohíbe que te pueda hacer un cambio de look. Ya lo haremos más tarde. Ahora tengo que irme.

—¿Cómo dijo, señora?—preguntó Hermione con voz asustada. Lucius ya se había marchado a un lugar que ella desconocía. Miró asustada a Narcisa. No quería quedarse sola con Draco.

—Lo que dije, Hermione. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que Lucius no esta en casa. El cocinero se va por la noche, después de dejar la cena. Anne solos los fines de semana se va. La jardinera viene cada 3 días.

—¿Y el señor Draco¿El se queda en la casa?—preguntó ella con miedo.

—Creo que si. Sus amigos a veces vienen a verlo. Andre en cambio se va a bailar todas las noches. Me voy. Te deje ropa decente en tu habitación.

Hermione vio como Narcisa se marchaba. Ella fue hacia su habitación, que le costo encontrarla, y vio sobre su cama un vestuario que tendría que usar. No era feo. Era una pollera rosa larga y una remera larga blanca.

—A la señora le gusta que nos vistamos a la moda. Dice que le da vida a la casa. Y mientras Draco fantasea con nuestros cuerpos—le dijo la Anne, que acababa de entrar para dejarla sabanas, almohadas y toallas.

La habitación era bonita. Supuso que era la habitación de los invitados. No vivía tan mal. Lo malo era vivir con Draco. Anne demostró ser una persona muy amable y simpática.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione le dejó la bandeja a Draco en la mesa principal. Una gran mesa de madera antigua llena de sillas. Pero ahora solo Draco estaba.

—Espero que sea de su agrado—le dijo Hermione con nerviosismo, era tanto que movía la bandeja de los nervios—. Me retiro.

Draco la tomó del brazo violentamente haciéndola sentarse en la silla delante de el. La chica lo miró asustada. El puso una mano en la pierna de la chica. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía pollera. Empezó a subir y a bajar la mano acariciando la piel de la chica.

—Espera, Malfoy, me estas faltando al respeto—lo detuvo ella sacándole la mano. ¿Adónde había quedado su dignidad¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? **¿DÓNDE ESTABA HERMIONE?**

La había dejado en su casa. Como los señores no estaban, Draco era su señor. Tenía que cumplir con lo que el pedía. Pero no podía dejarse ser abusada por el.

—Mira, belleza, tu tienes que hacer lo que yo quiero. Por que YO te compre. Mi padre no fue. Fui yo el que leí el apellido Granger en la lista y te elegí a ti para sufrir. Así que tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones—le dijo el mirandola con sus ojos grises. Ella lo miró con indiferencia.

—¡Soy tu esclava no tu amante!—exclamó y se marchó de ahí con el corazón latiendo sin parar. Corrió hacia la cocina e intento respirar. Anne la miró sin entender.

—¿Sucedió algo, Hermione?

—No... solo que necesito irme a dormir. ¿Ya podré retirarme?—preguntó ella con las mejillas coloradas. Anne sabía que sucedía. Ya le había sucedido en el pasado. Pero Draco tuvo que marcharse y cuando llegó ella lo ignoraba.

—Tendrás que decírselo a el—le explicó ella. Hermione fue hacia el salón de fiestas intentando olvidarse de lo que había sucedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se quedó en silencio mientras que comía lo que la cocinera le había preparado. No le gustaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando tocó la delgada pierna de Hermione su cuerpo vibró. También sintió que el de ella vibraba. Pero lo que no podía permitir que su padre jugara con ella. Ahí si perdería a Hermione. El seguramente la lastimaría y jugaría como una muñeca.

—Draco... ya volví—dijo una voz detrás de el. Era su hermano. Tenía la camisa desabotonada y sonreía.

—¿Adónde fuiste, hermanito¿Te fuiste de fiesta?

—Me fui con mis amigos. Una joven intento besarme y me tuve que volver. Mujeres...—empezó a decir cuando entró Hermione hacia Draco.

—¡Mira, Malfoy, yo no soy ninguna...!—le dijo ella pero se detuvo al ver a Andre mirandola. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de una gran manera y bajó la mirada. El chico se quedó mirandola emocionado. Le había parecido una hermosa mujer. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—Soy Andre Malfoy. ¿Quién eres tu?—preguntó el tomando la mano de la chica y besándola. Draco lo miró furioso. Su hermano se hacia el caballero solo para ganarse a Hermione, a una esclava.

—Soy la esclava Hermione Granger—se presentó ella con las mejillas coloradas por el atrevimiento de el joven.

—Es una lastima que semejante belleza tenga que sufrir ese horrible castigo.

La chica se sonrojó de una gran manera. Draco se quedó mirándolo horrorizado.

—Hermano, ten un poco de conciencia... es una esclava. No puedes hacer nada con ella. Sera una esclava siempre—dijo Draco mientras que se levantaba e iba hacia los chicos. Hermione lo miraba con tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo.

—Tu padre puede darme la libertad. Que es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

—Mi padre no lo hará—le explicó el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Puso una mano en su barbilla para burlarse de ella. La chica se fue hacia atrás y lo miró con odio. Andre miró furioso.

—**¡VERAS COMO ESCAPARE DE TUS MANOS, DRACO MALFOY!—**gritó ella furiosa. Draco pudo ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El chico se sorprendió pero no dejó de ponerse firme ante ella. Andre puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, que era mucho más baja que el.

—Basta. Te puedes retirar, Hermione—le dijo el sacándola de ahí. Draco tenía una sonrisa llena de frialdad y malvad.

El se quedó en silencio mientras que escuchaba como Hermione iba llorando por los pasillos junto a su idiota hermano. Escucho que alguien entraba al comedor. Era Anne, con una pollera blanca y negra y una remera blanca. Los dos se quedaron mirando.

—Estas muy bonita. Mi madre tiene buen gusto en ropa—le dijo el sonriéndole, pero no quería seducirla. Anne se acercó a el y besó sus labios. Draco le negó el beso. Siempre había deseado que ella lo besara y ahora que lo hacia no quería besarla.

—Eso sucede cuando vives en la fantasía, Draco. Vives tanto en ella que cuando llega la verdad no quieres verla—le dijo Anne con seriedad. Se alejó de el y se fue lentamente.

El chico se quedó en la oscuridad enojado. No sabía que sentía y odiaba cuando le sucedía eso. No le gustaba descubrir sentimientos nuevos. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a acostar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Pasaron dos días de la estadía de Hermione. Draco se había marchado a ver a su familia, a sus primos, y no había aparecido durante esos pacíficos dos días. La esclava había aprendido todo sobre la mansión de los Malfoy. Los secretos, los trucos y algunos atajos para llegar más rápido a las habitaciones de los amos. Había muchísimas habitaciones y era difícil acordarse en cual estaban los dormitorios.

En ese tiempo, Andre había estado siguiendo a Hermione todo el tiempo, cuando no iba a la Academia. La seguía, elogiaba pero sin poder recibir nada a cambio. Solo su belleza. El chico pasaba horas y horas mirandola o hablándole de tonterías mientras que ella hacia su trabajo.

No había mucho trabajo cuando los amos no estaban, solo Andre hacia desastres pero era mínimo. Así que la chica tuvo tiempo para intentar aprender tocar el piano con Andre. El era peor que ella, así que muy bien no les fue.

La tercera noche de su estadía, la chica estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando escuchó al piano tocando una magnifica canción. Era la canción de Titanic, su película favorita. Escuchó como alguien tocaba su canción. _Mi corazón seguirá adelante_ de la cantante _Celine Dion_.

Entró al Hall, donde estaba el piano negro hermoso y antiguo, y vio una cabellera rubio tocando el piano sin problemas. La chica se quedó quieta mirando como tocaba. Era de verdad muy romántico y lindo.

—_Cerca, Lejos, Donde quieras que estés_—empezó a susurrar Draco. Hermione no podía creer que sea el—. _Creo que el corazón seguirá adelante._

Era un momento demasiado romántico para poder describirlo, pero Hermione sentía algo que nunca había sentido. Una paz que nunca olvidaría. Tranquilidad. Armonía. Y melancolía. Por su memoria pasaban sus peores momentos. Pero eran borrados por hermosos.

Draco estaba terminando de tocar. Hermione no quería que terminara jamás. Quería escucharlo todas las noches de su vida. Cuando finalmente terminó ella levantó sus manos y aplaudió. El cuerpo de Draco tembló de una manera increible y casi se cae de la silla.

—Hermione...—dijo el sorprendido mirandola. Los dos se miraron mientras que Hermione admiraba los ojos de Draco. El se levantó y se acercó muy lentamente hacia ella.

Draco no tenía su mirada de odio, sino de comprensión y amor. La chica sonrió ante eso, no era muy común verlo así. Hermione sonrió con vergüenza hasta que el se acercó a ella.

—Olvida lo que sucedió esta noche... olvídalo. Yo no soy este...—le dijo el mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Hermione se acercó un poco a el para ayudarlo pero Draco cambió de repente la mirada.

—Ese era yo—le dijo el con una voz algo cambiada. Se secó las lágrimas de una manera sorprendente y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tomó a Hermione de la cintura y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. La chica no quería escapar. Ese momento había sido demasiado romántico y había quedado enamorada, aunque esa persona que la besaba no era verdadera. Sabía que la persona que había visto tocando el piano no existía. Era solo cuando Draco estaba triste.

De repente ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, despertando de todo sueño. Draco y ella cayeron en el sillón besándose con más pasión aun, aunque Hermione pensaba y pensaba.

«Si acabo de ver a el Draco triste, sentimental y enamoradizo... ¿Por qué no puedo verlo otra vez? Yo puedo lograrlo. Lo lograre» pensó ella y empezó a besarlo con dulzura y vergüenza.

Draco intentaba olvidarse del sentimiento que tenía cuando la vio descubriendo su máximo secreto, sus lágrimas.

De repente ambos escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y los pasos de Anne corriendo para intentar darle la bienvenida al inoportuno. Los dos chicos se dejaron de besar y se quedaron mirando. Estaban los dos en el sillón, Hermione debajo de Draco, con el rostro sudado, los ojos rojos, en el caso de Draco. Ella tenía sus manos en el cuello del joven y Draco tenía sus manos en la cintura.

Los dos se separaron demasiado. La chica se quedó sentada en el mismo sillón, pero Draco se sentó en otro. Los dos se miraban agitados y respirando.

—Este soy yo... ¿Escuchaste?—le preguntó Draco. La chica se sonrojó. Había sido engañada por Draco. Pero ahora, tenía una misión que lograr.

* * *


	3. Llorando en silencio

**3**

Llorando en silencio 

Hermione también podía salir a comprar. Casi siempre lo hacia con Draco, se fastidiaba mucho cuando le decía su madre que vayan a comprar cosas. Iban al Callejón Diagon.

—Amaba tanto este lugar de chica—dijo de repente Hermione sin darse cuenta de que Draco la estaba escuchando. El chico tenía que comprarle una lechuza a su prima, que entraba al colegio. La pequeña Solange era su prima favorita.

—A mi también me gustaba. Pero odiaba que Potter y tu estuvieran todo el tiempo caminando de acá para allá—le dijo Draco de repente diciendo cosas que no debía. Hermione lo miró sin entender.

—¿Tenias algún problema de que yo estuviera con Harry? Éramos buenos amigos—le dijo Hermione hablando con Draco como si fuera un amigo.

—Me molestaba su presencia. Como ahora me molesta la tuya. ¿Por qué mama me obliga a acompañarte a comprar? ¡No te vas a escapar si no tienes adonde caer parada!—exclamó Draco haciendo sentir mal a Hermione. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos así. Ya no bajaba la vista. Una semana con Draco era demasiado para ella.

—Si tengo donde caer parada. Al menos no soy como otras personas que no tienen vida y molestan la vida de las esclavas—le dijo ella mirando las tiendas con desgano. Draco la miraba con furia—. Al menos no voy a casa a tocar el piano y a ocultar lo más hermoso de mi, mis lágrimas.

Draco se quedó callado y pudo sentir como sus piernas no le respondían. Hermione le había pegado donde le dolía. Su corazón empezó a latir. Tomó el brazo de Hermione con fuerza, sabiendo que la estaba lastimando. La chica se dio vuelta demostrando que no sentía ningún dolor.

Los dos se miraron intensamente. Draco empezó a soltar el brazo y a usar su otra mano para tomar su cintura tantas veces esclava de el. La chica se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir pero su mirada era fija.

—¿Por qué lloras, Malfoy?—le preguntó ella. Draco sabía que no había nadie mirándolos, en verdad no había mucha gente en el Callejón. Levantó su mano y le plantó una bofetada. Ella no dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, no podía permitirle regalarle sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué eres un nene todavia? ¿Por qué te han encerrado en una horrible burbuja? ¿Quieres romper la burbuja?—le preguntaba ella con una mirada de odio. El chico empezó a reírse y a mirarla como si estuviera loca.

—¡Yo no estoy en ninguna burbuja! ¡Estas loca!

—¿Por qué sabes la canción de una cantante muggle? ¿Por qué lloras cuando la tocas? ¿Qué sucede en tu vida, Malfoy?—le interrogaba acercándose y quedando a centímetros. El chico miraba los intensos ojos color miel—. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? Se que te mueres por hablarme... por decirme lo que sientes. Lo se, Malfoy.

—**¡BASTA!—**le gritó el furioso. La chica se quedó callada pero con su sonrisa de maldad, de victoria. Draco la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la llevó hacia una pared. La chica empezaba a tener algo de miedo.

—¿Vas a abusar de mi, Draquito?

—¡No me llames así! ¡Soy tu amo! ¡Debes tenerme respeto! ¿Escuchaste? Esto lo sabrá mi madre. Eres una irrespetuosa. Tendrás tu merecido, perra—le dijo el con furia. Hermione sabía que le había dolido lo que dijo. Cuando el chico fue hacia el Callejón, cayó rendido al suelo. Hermione dejó escapar un gritó asustada.

Hermione miraba a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico parecia tan angelical cuando dormía. Tenía una sonrisa pequeña y dulce en sus labios. Parecia un angelito.

Hermione había pedido ayuda y lo había llevado al Caldero Chorreante hasta que el chico despertara. Parecia que no dormía muy bien y comía pésimo. Supuso que cuando el había viajado no había comido. Pero... ¿Cuál era el motivo?

—Malfoy... Dios... eres terrible. ¿Qué oculta esa mascara de chico malo y egoista? Te odio... por eso encontrare tu punto débil y jugare con el, como tu lo haz hecho conmigo—decía Hermione mientras que acariciaba los cabellos dorados del chico.

Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente para quedarse mirando a la chica. Ella se sonrojó y dejó de acariciar los cabellos. Se puso colorada y bajó la mirada. El sonrió.

—Sigue... me daba mucha paz—le dijo el, obligando a Hermione a seguir con su inconsciente trabajo. Los dos estuvieron en silencio unos largos minutos. De repente, el chico puso una mano en el rostro de Hermione acariciándola lentamente y con delicadeza. No dejaba de mirarla, como si fuera una hermosura. La chica estaba sonrojada pero no decía nada. Ya había hablado mucho.

—Eres hermosa, Granger... no lo había notado con tus ojos llenos de furia.

La chica siguio sin hablar. No había que decir. El empezó a besarla de repente. Volviendo un beso apasionado y feroz, por primera vez. El besó que se habian dado en el Hall no había sido así. Ese beso era de verdad horrible.

Cambiaron de lugares, Hermione quedó debajo y Draco arriba besando sus labios, cuello y pecho. Desesperado empezó a desabotonar la camisa que Narcisa le había comprado a Hermione. La chica se separó un poco de el.

—Espera... déjame un minuto a mi—le susurró Hermione mientras que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Draco escuchó la voz de Hermione algo dura y fingida, pero lo que menos pensaba era que en esa oscuridad la chica estaba llorando.

Ella tomó su cuello y empezó a besarlo lentamente. El beso se volvió con mas sentimientos. Como el beso en el Hall. Pero Draco no se detenía. Seguía desabotonado la camisa de la chica empezó a besar todo el pecho de Hermione evitando la ropa interior, llegando hasta su ombligo.

—¿Tienes un piercing?—le preguntó el sorprendido al ver algo raro en el ombligo. La chica se sonrojó de una gran manera y tomó a Draco para que dejara en paz su pobre piercing. Los dos se besaron mientras que era Hermione quien le desabotonaba la camisa a Draco. Cuando finalmente la sacó se sonrojó aun más. Era una verdadera suerte que la luz estuviera apagada.

Draco tenía un cuerpo lleno de músculos. La chica empezó a besar el cuello sin saber que hacia. Nunca había estado con nadie y ahora se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

Sabía que supuestamente ella era su esclava. Era suya. Seguramente, si su conciencia estuviera tranquila en esos momentos pensaría que estaba haciendo una locura.

Al fin, ambos quedaron desnudos. De repente, Draco se detuvo y se fue hacia atrás algo asustado y sorprendido. La chica se quedó mirándolo sin poder creerlo. De repente su mente volvió en si. Rápidamente se cambió y se quedó al lado de la ventana.

—Lo siento... no fue mi intención—le dijo el—. Solo sentí que esta es una cama horrible para acostarme contigo. Eres una esclava, pero no significa que tengas lo peor.

Hermione no dejaba de llorar. Bajó la mirada y se cerró fuertemente los labios para que no salga ningún lamento de su boca. Se limpió la cara y se recostó sobre la cama. Escuchaba como Draco se cambiaba.

—Es muy tarde para ir a casa. Dormiremos y saldremos mañana. Pasado mañana tenemos que ir a Edimburgo. Tengo que ir a un concierto de piano. Me escucharas tocar el piano... ¿Estas despierta?

La chica estaba despierta pero intentaba hacerse la dormida. Las lágrimas caían y caían. Todo había resultado horrible. Draco se recostó a su lado y no habló.

—Por favor, háblame.

Ella no pensaba hablar. Se abrazó a ella misma mientras que lloraba en silencio. Como siempre, vivía llorando en silencio.


	4. El pianista

**4**

**El pianista**

* * *

**Sugerencia:**

**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun más lindo tienes que conseguir la canción "No soy una chica pero tampoco una mujer" de Britney Spears.**

* * *

_Solía pensar que yo tenía respuestas para todo_

_Pero ahora sé_

_Que la vida no siempre va a mi manera_

_Siento como que estoy atrapada en el medio_

_Es cuando me doy cuenta_

* * *

Hermione miraba por la ventana de la limusina que Draco había pedido para ir al aeropuerto, todo muggle. Su padre no tendría que saber sobre eso. Pero el tenía un sueño, quería ser pianista y no le importaba si tenía que ser un pianista muggle.

—¿Tocó bien el piano?—le preguntó él de repente con un tono de miedo en su fuerte voz. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo miró. Ya no se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba. Ya no lloraba tanto.

—Eres bueno.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó sacando su lado secreto, un Draco preocupado—. Últimamente estas muy callada. Tu mirada cambio. Esta algo fría, distante y vacía.

—_Yo soy el amo de mi vida y el capitán de mi alma_. Déjame tranquila con ellos—le dijo fríamente Hermione. Draco se dio cuenta que tenía que sacarla un rato de la biblioteca. Los dos se miraron pero la mirada de Hermione ya no era la misma.

* * *

_No soy una chica, ni aún una mujer_

_Todo lo que necesito es tiempo, un momento que es mío_

_Cuando estoy entre medio_

_No soy una chica_

* * *

—¿Estas enojada conmigo?—le preguntó acercándose a ella, que estaba en el asiento de enfrente. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida y escuchaba en su cabeza la canción de Britney Spears. No habló y guardó silencio. El tomó su mano de repente.

—No intentes hacerte el preocupado—le dijo ella apenas sintió la piel de ella al roce con la de el. No quería volver a tocarlo, nunca más.

—¿Es por lo que sucedió en el Caldero Chorreante? Mira, Granger, teníamos un trato. Yo te estoy manteniendo. A ti y a tu familia. Tu tienes una promesa que cumplir—dijo. Hermione lo miró con profundo odio.

La conversación se acabó ahí. Draco intentó seguir hablando con ella pero la chica no le dirigía la palabra. No quería juntar una palabra con ese cretino.

* * *

_No hay necesidad de protegerme_

_Es tiempo que yo_

_Aprenda a enfrentar esto por mi misma_

_He visto mucho mas de lo que sabes ahora_

_Pues no me digas que cierre mis ojos_

* * *

—Tu silencio esta matándome.

—Si fuera así callaría toda la vida.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?!—exclamó furioso intentando entenderla.

—**¡DEJA DE INTERESARTE! ¡TE VAS A ACOSTAR CONMIGO SEGURAMENTE ESTA NOCHE! ¡¿ESO NO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS, NENE?! ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA UN MINUTO!**

—¡Ves que eres tu la loca! Solo quiero saber por que me tratas así.

—**¡¿QUE TE INTERESA?! ¡YO NO TE PREGUNTÓ POR QUE TODAS LAS NOCHES LLORAS MIENTRAS QUE TOCAS TU PIANO! ¡NO TE PREGUNTÓ SOBRE TUS PROBLEMAS! ¡ENTONCES TAMPOCO TE METAS EN LOS MIOS! **Yo soy tu esclava... nada mas—le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Finalmente habian salido. Draco se quedó en silencio.

* * *

_**Pero si me miras de cerca**_

_**Lo verás en mis ojos**_

_**Esta chica siempre encontrará su camino**_

* * *

—Eres mi esclava y quiero saber el motivo de tus lágrimas—le exclamó sentándose en el mismo sillón que ella. Hermione lo miró con más odio que nunca—. ¡No soy tan cretino como tu piensas! Solo lo hago por que...

—No me interesa saber como quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre. No eres mi novio, ni mi esposo, ni mi amigo. No me interesan tus lágrimas. Así que tampoco interésate por las mías.

—¡Escúchame tu a mi ahora!—exclamó el mirandola seriamente—. ¡Deja de comportarte de esa manera! ¡Eres mía y debes hacer lo que yo pido!

—Hace solo dos semanas que soy tuya... y no me interesa saberlo. En 200 meses tal vez quiera saberlo—respondió a esos gritos.

Se acabó la conversación. Draco bajó la cabeza rindiéndose. Hermione se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Draco sacó su pañuelo y se lo entregó. No habló, se entendieron con la mirada. Ella tomó el pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas.

—Gracias...

* * *

_(No soy una chica) No soy una chica, no me digas en que creer_

_(Ni aún una mujer) Estoy tratando de encontrar la mujer en mi, si_

_(Todo lo que necesito es tiempo) Oh, todo lo que necesito es tiempo_

_(Un momento que sea mío) Que sea mío_

_Cuando estoy entre medio_

_No soy una chica, ni aún una mujer, no_

_Todo lo que necesito es tiempo, un momento que sea mío_

_Cuando estoy entre medio_

_No soy una chica,_

_Ni aún una mujer_

* * *

—Siempre estaré a tu servicio—susurró cuándo le devolvió el pañuelo. Ella dejó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó profundamente dormida. Draco permaneció mirandola algo aturdido.

Se había dado cuenta de lo mal que le había hecho esa noche. Hermione era una mujer. Ya no era una chica, pensaba como una mujer. Y eso le atraía a Malfoy. Su manera de pensar, su manera de llevar su vida. Y por eso la deseaba, la quería a su lado. Quería tenerla y abrazarla todas las noches que ella deseara llorar.

—Ya llegamos, Hermione—le dijo el intentando despertarla. La chica abrió los ojos con pocas ganas para ver a Draco mirandola con su mirada fría. El también había vuelto a cambiar. Ahora estaba frió.

—Perdón por dormirme—le susurró ella mientras que se estiraba y miraba por la ventana distraída. Frente había una hermosa casa de madera. Draco la miraba con cierta melancolía.

—¿Quién vive aquí?

—Es mi casa de Edimburgo. Esta a varios kilómetros de del teatro donde se hace el concierto. Tengo que practicar mucho así que no tendrás que molestarme bastante—le advirtió el haciendo cara de malo. La chica no le presto atención para nada.

—Si, si...

Bajaron con maletas en las manos. El chofer le dijo a Draco que el auto estaba a su servicio. Draco empezó a recorrer su casa. En el Hall había un perfecto piano blanco en perfecto estado. Había una canción. La chica la miró e intento saber que decía.

—Mi abuela vivía en esta casa hasta que murió. Le encantaba que tocara "Claro de Luna' de Beethoven. Así que le dedicare ese tema a ella—le informó el apareciendo de la nada.

—¿Tus abuelos eran Mortifagos?—le preguntó Hermione siguiéndolo hasta la cocina. Draco miraba todo con mucha melancolía. Era raro verlo así.

—No me gusta hablar de eso, lo sabes.

—¿Fuiste un Mortifago?

—Lo sabes... yo pelee contra tu amigo. ¿O lo olvidaste?—le preguntó el con cierto rencor hacia Harry—. Pero después me llevaron a Azkaban y me dejaron libre.

—Ah...—susurró sin mucho más que decir. Malfoy también se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Esa noche no hablaron mucho y ni siquiera tuvieron un acercamiento. A eso de las 12 de la noche, Draco empezó a tocar el piano. No practicaba su canción. Tocaba la de _Titanic_. La casa estaba en absoluta paz.

Hermione estaba sentada en frente de el leyendo un libro y sintiéndose llena de paz. Draco sabía eso y le daba más fuerzas para seguir.

«Ojala nunca terminara de tocar...» pensó Hermione cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Draco susurró su nombre y ella se acercó a el.

—Siéntate—le susurró sin dejar de tocar. Hermione se sentó al revés de el, de espaldas al piano, y leyó el libro ahí.

Draco se sintió mucho mejor así y tranquilamente empezó a tocar mucho mejor.

Draco no era quien creían todos. Ella quería esperar para que el solo cambiara.

La chica se entristeció al pensar que eso tal vez nunca sucedería. Que tal vez siempre seria su esclava y que tendría que seguirlo para siempre. Suspiró, apoyó suavemente su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarla, aunque solo vio su cabello. La chica se acomodó y le sonrió. Seguía totalmente encantada por la canción.

—Si... ¿Por qué no tocas esta canción? ¡Lo haces genial! Te da una sensación profunda de paz—le manifestó ella sonriéndole. El no podía creer que ella le estuviera sonriendo.

—No lo se... se lo prometí a mi abuela.

—¡Puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras! Pero esta canción te hará ganar el concurso. Hazme caso—le pidió ella. Draco tomó su barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La chica se quedó quieta algo sorprendida.

—Seguiré tocando. Pero por favor quédate. Si quieres duerme en el sillón. Yo te llevare a la noche a dormir.

Hermione se levantó y se fue a dormir en el sillón, mientras que escuchaba esa perfecta música. Draco tocó hasta que la espalda y sus dedos le gritaron que se detuviera.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando—susurró el.

Se levantó y vio a Hermione profundamente dormida en el sillón. Tenía el libro en el suelo. El se sentó en el suelo, para quedar en frente del rostro de la chica. Puso su mano en su rostro y acarició lentamente su mejilla. Después de unos minutos se levantó y llevó a Hermione a su cama.

Al llegar, dejó a Hermione en la cama y el cayó también. Le sacó los zapatos a la chica y el también se quedó dormido.

* * *

Lo sorprendente para Hermione fue despertarse con una mano de Draco rodeando su cintura. Tenía una mano allí y la otra en sus ojos cerrados. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y le sonrió. Draco abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Buenos días.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos largos minutos. En ese momento fue ella la que se acercó a el para besarlo. No sabía bien por que lo hizo. Se sintió muy cohibida por su mirada y por eso se acercó a el.

Hermione se alejó para tomar aire y Draco se levantó. Ella se quedó mirándolo. Draco la miró.

—Hoy es mi concierto y quiero que estés hermosa—le dijo el de repente. Hermione se sonrojó asombrada y aturdida.

—¿Por qué debo estarlo? No soy tu novia...—susurró ella bajando la cabeza.

—Pero estas conmigo y me ayudas bastante en concentrarme en el piano. Así que iré a comprarte un lindo vestido. Puedes quedarte en la casa. No salgas... por que no sabes donde estas. Si quieres pasear lo haremos luego—le explicó el poniéndose una de sus famosas camisas blancas y un pantalón negro.

El vestido de Draco le había traído era más de lo que ella imaginaba. Un vestido negro, fino y elegante. Hermione se lo puso muy nerviosa in saber que diría Draco de todo eso. Se maquiló un largo tiempo y después bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con un Draco elegante.

El tenía un traje negro y eso lo hacia muy lindo. El se quedó mirandola emocionado. Los dos se miraron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Estas... perfecta—dijo el alzando su mano para que el la tomara.

—Tu también...—le susurró y de repente volvieron a la normalidad—. Solo por una noche... llevémonos bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo...


End file.
